Izanagi Magic Seals
Izanagi Magic Seals '(伊弉諾魔法陣, ''Izanagi Mahōjin lit. Calm Inviting Male Magic Seals, alternatively Magical Seals of the God of the Seventh Generation) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a member of the Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts and Chaos Arts which grants the caster the ability to unleash various formulas through hand symbols that all involve the formation of structures of aether. Description The Izanagi Magic Seals are aether-based Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts; a series of magic which involve the manipulation and projection of a magician's Magic Seal while utilizing hand gestures, also known as '''Mudra ( , Myūdora lit. Nine Symbolic Cuts) in order to determine the effects of each Formula (式, Shiki), which in themselves require memorization. In order to activate each Izanagi Magic Seal, the user gathers and condenses ambient eternano within their hands as they surge the magical energy within their frame outwards briefly, putting ambient particles of eternano suspended within the atmosphere under their thrall while siphoning the essence of their magical power into the environment in order to have that's classified as the properties of their energy hewn from their soul interact with the masses of magical particles in the vicinity as well as their own magical energy, and from here, through mental commands alone, the caster focuses, installing within these energies their thoughts of what lies beyond the earth, space, and everything detailed within that region, enabling them to shift their own magical energies and other particles into the primary energy of Chaos Arts, Sacred Aether. However, the moment that the user makes a series of complicated hand signals, they project a pre-determined series of Magic Seals around their body, with the positions of the Magic Seal depending on what Formula the user wishes to execute. Due to the user infusing aether into their magical energy when performing the hand signals, the Magic Seals each glow golden as aether crackles from the rings, while a spiral of aether replaces the middle symbol- in any case, once these Magic Seals have been manifested, they then unleash a powerful effect which depends on several factors. The Izanagi Magic Seals are referred to as an aether-based numerology (天空上数秘術, Tenkū-ue Sūhijutsu); as the strength and scope of each Formula partially run on equations—which is a formula of the form A = B, where A and B are expressions that may contain one or several variables called unknowns, and "=" denotes the equality binary relation- indeed, In order to convert a phenomena related to aether into either variable 'A' or 'B', one must be able to comprehend what goes into either variable. In a simplistic form, the equations can be described as 'aether type = effect'; where 'A' is the type of aether the individual attempts to bind to their mathematical rule, while 'B' is the desired effect and phenomena the user reproduces. Interestingly, unlike most forms of the Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts, however, are not named after the output formula number, and the effects of the seals can be either offensive or defensive. This magic is believed to be the parent magic of the "Generation" command of the Chaos Arts, as certain Izanagi Magic Seal spells were believed to be the first way to give æther a concrete structure. However, the most astonishing trait of the Izanagi Magic Seals is its ability to combine the two forms of æther present in the "Abstraction" and "Generation" commands. This allows certain spells to have an appearance but have the traits of voids through the light released from the magic power in the spell. More often than not, the release of the Izanagi Magic Seals results in each Magic Seal manifested unleashing explosive blasts of aether which devastate the immediate vicinity- these explosions have shown to echo for miles and miles, engulfing everything thoroughly; at the higher levels of Formulas, the sheer quantity of light released by the Izanagi Magic Seals are capable of vaporizing everything within the caster's line-of-sight- though the scope of the power released is linked to the amount of Magic Seals released by the formulas. While mainly used for overwhelming offense, the Izanagi Magic Seals also have some supplementary uses, such as barriers of aether and infusing the caster's nerves with aether in order to bolster their speed and power. The exact amount of magical energy necessary to unleash one of the Izanagi Magic Seals is manipulated through Mudra; with there being different sequences of hand seals for every Formula, requiring memorization. While formulas may require a number of hand seals to work, a skilled user of this magic can use less or even one to perform the same formula. Izanagi Magic Seals are difficult to perform, because of the strain it has on magic reserves. While many spells can be performed in weaker variations, spells like Izanagi Formula Number Ninety-Nine: August Star of Heaven and Izanagi Formula Number One Hundred: Three Gods of Creation consume a large extent of magic power and can only be executed in one form, thus there is no possible way to use those spells without greatly deplenishing magic reserves. Interestingly, as the creator of this magic, _'s Izanagi formulas can be brought about with relative ease, as her seals pre-form during battle, rather than an instantaneous formation of it; these are known to be the fruit of her research into this magic. Moves Vile's Spells *'Tempest Pyre: Kagutsuchi' (暴風雨の火カグツチ lit. Tempest Pyre: Earth Lord)- Vile's most powerful Izanagi Magic Seal spell which summons a seal that engulfs the area in a large scale violet inferno. *'God Spear: Tenkei' (神のやり天沼矛 lit. Heavenly Jeweled Spear of the God)- Vile summons several rotating seals which send a large spear of light down upon the foe, causing a devastating explosion. *'Nefarious World: Yomi' (極悪非道な世界黄泉 lit. Nefarious World: Underworld)- Vile summons a large seal which creates a massive shockwave of dark energy. *'Fortune of Protection: Gama' (保護運寿老人 lit. Fortune of Protection: Jiroujin) - Vile summons a large seal in front of himself which creates energy that branches out like an opening fan, to protect him from incoming attacks. *'Fortune of Hunger: Hotei' (空腹の運布袋 lit. Fortune of Hunger: Budai)- Vile summons several seals around his foe in order to sap their magical power and transfer it to himself. *'Fortune of the Warrior: Bishamon' (戦士の運毘沙門 lit. Fortune of the Warrior: Tamonten)- Vile summons several magical seals which bombard his enemy with a continuum of magic blasts with devastating power. Atrax's Spells *'Takama-ga-hara' (高天原 lit. Heaven's High Plain) - Atrax brings forth seals that amass an extremely dense amount of æther to form a small black sphere with a bright light in the center. During this time, the sphere makes it almost impossible to cast forms of energy or plasma as its gravitational force would pull in the energy and it would be absorbed by the sphere. The sphere then rips and creates a large explosion after attempting to pull in any opponents. *'Imperial Regalia: Sanshu no Jingi' (三種の神器 lit. Imperial Regalia: Three Great Treasures), - Atrax creates a seal that surrounds the area in a large barrier, from which anything caught within is bombarded with several swords of light that burst inward from the barrier. *'Ten Hands Sword: Totsuka '(十拳剣 lit. Ten Hands Long Sword of Heaven) - Atrax creates a seal from which a large burst of energy rises up from where the seal was placed in the shape of a sword's edge. *'Haunted Mass: Sessho-Seki' (殺生石 lit. Haunted Mass: Killing Stone) ''- Atrax surrounds an opponent in several seals and can manipulate his opponent by manipulating the movement of the seals. *'Heaven's Benevolence: Ukihashi (天の浮桟橋 lit. Heaven's Benevolence: Floating Bridge of Heaven)- Atrax creates several seals around himself, bringing forth a barrier of æther. *'''Script of Gods: Kamiyo Moji (神代文字 lit. Script of Gods: Writings of the Gods' Age)- Atrax casts several seals creating a large, rippling, spherical shockwave of brilliant æther. * Izanagi Formula Number Ninety-Nine: August Star of Heaven (伊弉諾・九十九式・天津甕星, Izanagi Kyūjūkyū Shiki: Amatsu-Mikaboshi): Izanagi Formula Number Ninety-Nine: August Star of Heaven is an Izanagi Magic Seals spell which involves the caster generating a seal that brings along a small sphere of æther which releases a brilliant light. When performing August Star of Heaven, the user gathers and condenses ambient eternano within their hands as they surge the magical energy within their frame outwards briefly, putting ambient particles of eternano suspended within the atmosphere under their thrall while siphoning the essence of their magical power into the environment in order to have that's classified as the properties of their energy hewn from their soul interact with the masses of magical particles in the vicinity as well as their own magical energy, and from here, through mental commands alone, the caster focuses, installing within these energies their thoughts of what lies beyond the earth, space, and everything detailed within that region, enabling them to shift their own magical energies and other particles into the primary energy of Chaos Arts, Sacred Aether, while making a series of hand signals which suspiciously looks like shadow puppets- but in any case, once the appropriate mudras have been completed, the caster manifests several Magical Seals which each glow a vibrant golden as aether crackles from the rings, while a swirl of aether replaces the middle symbol- these manifest around the enemy in an octagon formation. All of a sudden, every single one of the Izanagi Magic Seals activate, blinking and flashing as they erupt violently, releasing various small spheres of pure aether which are compressed to its utmost limit, holding immense amounts of aether within their tiny existences. In the blink of an eye, the sphere collapses releasing the æther in the form of a bright light which radiates throughout the atmosphere, releasing such an intensity that they are referred to as a "a merciless light that rejects the presence of any foes"; burning enemies completely and utterly- against demons, the August Star of Heaven is capable of killing most weaker ones just via contact- it can also free humans from possession by demons; enormous spherical shockwaves of aether spread out from the collapse of the golden sphere, damaging everything within their path; the surging radius seems to hit a wall; as if the explosion is contained somehow in a giant glass sphere. The shockwave rebounds inward, sharpening, rippling across itself as the wave appears to have reached a predetermined diameter and hovered there. The blast radius looks like a huge sphere of negative space fifty feet across, with neat slices taken out of surrounding buildings and surroundings; in comparison to Izanagi Formula Number One Hundred: Three Gods of Creation, the range of Izanagi Formula Number Ninety-Nine: August Star of Heaven is far smaller, however, the spell still consumes such a large amount of magic energy that it can only be used on few occasions. ** Izanagi Formula Number One Hundred: Three Gods of Creation (伊弉諾・百式・造化三神, Izanagi Hyakushiki: Zōka Sanshin): Izanagi Formula Number One Hundred: Three Gods of Creation is a Izanagi Magic Seals spell where the caster casts three magical seals in a triangle pattern that form sphere of æther in the center. The sphere collapses creates a large explosion of bright light, through which the æther travels, creating voids that tear everything apart - Izanagi Formula Number One Hundred: Three Gods of Creation is the strongest Izanagi Magic Seal spell. When performing Izanagi Formula Number One Hundred: Three Gods of Creation, the caster gathers and condenses ambient eternano within their hands as they surge the magical energy within their frame outwards briefly, putting ambient particles of eternano suspended within the atmosphere under their thrall while siphoning the essence of their magical power into the environment in order to have that's classified as the properties of their energy hewn from their soul interact with the masses of magical particles in the vicinity as well as their own magical energy, and from here, through mental commands alone, the caster focuses, installing within these energies their thoughts of what lies beyond the earth, space, and everything detailed within that region, enabling them to shift their own magical energies and other particles into the primary energy of Chaos Arts, Sacred Aether, while making a series of hand signals which suspiciously looks like shadow puppets- but in any case, once the appropriate mudras have been completed, the caster manifests several Magical Seals from a golden sphere that travels outwards, once held between their palms, released in the form of a triad of Magic Seals that orbit around the shining orb in a triangular shape pattern - while this is happening, the shining sphere begins to gather and condense noticeable amounts of eternano which were once saturated throughout the atmosphere, absorbing these ambient supernatural energies in order to have the orb grow greatly in size in naught but a few moments, expanding and bursting to reach maximum size. This causes the triad of Magic Seals scattered around the existence of the ball to flash brightly before detonating with a gigantic explosion of aether that creates voids in all that is exposed to it, quickly de-materializing the exposed objects and reducing everything to atoms that so happens to be subjected to the power of the Three Gods of Creation. This spell devours a great amount of magic energy, no matter how the user attempts to execute it, as it only takes one form. As a result, the spell can only be executed as a last resort, even in powered-up states such as Arcane Mode. Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster-Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Lost Magic Category:Chaos Arts Category:Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts